LEGO Universes (CutiePenguin2)
LEGO Universes is the Sequel and Succesor to LEGO Dimensions Franchises Returning Franchises *''Adventure Time'' *''The A-Team'' *''Back to the Future'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''DC Comics'' **''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Doctor Who'' *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' *''Ghostbusters'' **''Ghostbusters (2016)'' *''The Goonies'' *''Gremlins'' *''Harry Potter'' **''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Jurassic World'' *''Knight Rider'' *''Legends of Chima'' *''LEGO City: Undercover'' *''The LEGO Movie'' **''The LEGO Batman Movie'' *''The Lord of the Rings'' *''Midway Arcade'' *''Mission: Impossible'' *''Ninjago'' *''Portal 2'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Scooby-Doo!'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' New Franchises *''Disney'' **''Marvel Comics'' ***''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' **''Star Wars'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean'' **''Indiana Jones'' **''The Incredibles'' *''Sherlock'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''Forrest Gump'' *''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' *''Men in Black'' *''LEGO Video-Games'' *''The Princess Bride'' *''Dr. Seuss'' *''The Matrix'' *''Overwatch'' *''Minecraft'' *''Fortnite'' *''Nintendo (Super Smash Bros.)'' **''The Legend of Zelda'' **''Super Mario'' **''Metroid'' **''Kirby'' **''Pokémon'' **''Animal Crossing'' **''Star Fox'' *''Star Trek'' *''The Flintstones'' Playable Characters Returning Characters *TBA New Characters *Starter Pack **Spider-Man ***Spider-Cycle ****TBA ****TBA **Han Solo **Captain Jack Sparrow *Disney Story Pack **Mickey Mouse ***TBA ****TBA ****TBA **Peter Pan **Merlin *Unrevealed Disney Pack **Donald Duck ***TBA ****TBA ****TBA *Marvel Team Pack **Wolverine ***The Blackbird ****TBA ****TBA **Bruce Banner ***Hulkbuster ****Thorbuster ****Celesti-buster *Marvel Triple Pack **Captain America ***Quinjet ****TBA ****TBA **Iron Man ***Hot Rod ****TBA ****TBA **Thor ***Asgardian Chariot ****TBA ****TBA *Black Panther Fun Pack **Black Panther ***TBA ****TBA ****TBA *Doctor Strange Fun Pack **Doctor Strange ***The Book of Vishanti ****The Rune of Agamotto ****The Fish of the Aquamarine *Captain Marvel Story Pack **Captain Marvel ***TBA ****TBA ****TBA *Ant-Man Fun Pack **Ant-Man ***TBA ****TBA ****TBA *Deadpool Level Pack **Deadpool ***The Deadpool Chopper ****Dumdum's Dropper ****Dread Drone ***Chimichanga ****Wet Taco ****Mexican Tornado *Mister Fantastic Fun Pack **Mister Fantastic ***Fantasticar ****TBA ****TBA *Venom Fun Pack **Symbiote Monster ***TBA ***TBA *Groot Vehicle Pack **Groot ***The Milano ****The Blue Ship ****The Raging Horn *Spider-Man into the Spider-Verse Story Pack **Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ***TBA ****TBA ****TBA **Spider-Gwen *Star Wars Team Pack **Luke Skywalker ***X-Wing ****TBA ****TBA **Darth Vader ***Tie-Fighter ****TBA ****TBA *Unrevealed Star Wars Pack *Unrevealed Star Wars Pack *Indiana Jones Level Pack **Indiana Jones ***TBA ****TBA ****TBA ***TBA ****TBA ****TBA *The Incredibles Team Pack **Mister Incredible ***Incredimobile ****TBA ****TBA **Syndrome ***Omnidroid ****TBA ****TBA *Unrevealed Pirates of the Caribbbean Pack *Unrevealed Pirates of the Caribbbean Pack Voices Ryan Reynolds - Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern Grant Gustin - Barry Allen/The Flash Benedict Cumberbatch - Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Sherlock Holmes, Smaug, Sauron Category:Customs by CutiePenguin2 Category:LEGO Universes Category:Video Games Category:Adventure Time Category:DC Comics Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Doctor Who Category:Back to the Future Category:Beetlejuice Category:E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Category:Ghostbusters Category:Ghostbusters (2016) Category:Gremlins Category:Harry Potter Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Jurassic World Category:Knight Rider Category:Legends of Chima Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:Midway Arcade Category:Mission: Impossible Category:Ninjago Category:Portal 2 Category:Scooby Doo! Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The A-Team Category:The Goonies Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Simpsons Category:Disney Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Category:Star Wars Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Indiana Jones Category:The Incredibles Category:Sherlock Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Karate Kid Category:Forrest Gump Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Men in Black Category:LEGO Video-Games Category:The Princess Bride Category:Dr. Suess Category:The Matrix Category:Overwatch Category:Minecraft Category:Fortnite Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Super Mario Category:Metroid Category:Kirby Category:Pokemon Category:Animal Crossing Category:Star Fox Category:Star Trek Category:The Flintstones